Same Person, New Name
by pokemonluvr0128
Summary: 3 years. 3 years since I was attending Kadiac, 3 years since I waved goodbye to my friends, 3 years since I've been on Lyoko, and now I'm coming back. Coming back to Kadiac Academy, coming back to see my friends again...Problem is, they don't see me as a friend at first. Reason why, because they have no idea who I am. Answer... because I'm attending under the alias, Blaise Ferno.
1. Kadia Academy, Here I come

Same Person, New Name

Ulrich's POV

_**CRASH!**_

I stay hidden behind the couch, not making a sound. _**CRASH! **_I just wanted it all to stop. I wanted my friends again. I missed the way we use to joke around, pull pranks on the teacher, and…Lyoko. I heard someone come next to me and I almost screamed, but stopped at the site of my mom.

"Ulrich, you have to leave" she whispered

"What?" I said not understanding

"Go, go back to Kadiac, to your friends, and start over again"

"But-"She pulled me into a hug

"Shh…" she whispered "Go, but you can't go as Ulrich Stern my son, you need an identity so your uncle won't find you"

I nodded "What do I go as"

"I want you to go as Blaise Ferno, that was your dad's nickname in college and Ferno is my maiden name. We love you my son, now go on my signal, and don't look back"

I took a deep breath and slowly nodded with tears flowing down my cheeks. She brought up her hand and wiped the tears away with her thumb.

"Don't cry my son. Stay strong for me and your father"

I nodded again, trying to hold back my tears. She smiled softly and kissed my forehead. She turned and crawled out from behind the couch. I waited for a few minutes.

"Ulrich, Run!" My mom shouted

I quickly jumped over the couch and headed for the front door. I felt a hand grab my ankle and I fell down in the entryway.

"Let go of my son!"

I felt the hand let go and I quickly stood up and ran to the door. I opened it and looked back. I saw my dad holding my uncle down with all the strength he could. My father looked up and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Don't look back my son. I love you. Go!" He said

I hesitantly looked away and ran out the door. By the time I reached the road, I heard a scream. That was dad's scream. I had tears in my eyes, but I remembered something.

"_Don't cry my son. Stay strong for me and your father"_

Stay strong. I blinked back the tears and held a determined look. I started walking toward the one place I can escape to. Kadiac Academy.

* * *

**So what do you think so? Short, I know, but the next chapter is going to be longer!**


	2. Beating the Champion Again

**I finally finished editing chapter 2 thank goodness, anyway enjoy guys!**

* * *

Ulrich's POV

I had finally reached the place I had called my second home 3 years ago. It looks no different than it did before. I walked across the courtyard where there were kids hanging around. None acknowledged me, good. I walked to the front office where I remembered it would be. Boy, I was right. I walked inside and saw a secretary. She looked up from her work and looked back down.

"Have a seat and the principle will be right with you" she said in a monotone

I slowly took a seat and went into thought. What if I see my friends again? Will they recognize me? Will I tell them where I've been all these years? Will I even tell them who I am?

"Hello, you must be our newest student" the voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked up to Principle Delmas.

"Wow, he still looks the same" I thought

"I'm Principle Delmas. Now will you please follow me"

I got up and followed him to another room and sat in the chair across from him while he sat behind his desk.

"What's your name?" he asked typing on the computer

"Ul-Blaise" I coughed "Blaise Ferno"

"Ah yes Mr. Ferno" he said after he was done typing "Your mother came last week and enrolled you here. We're happy you are here to join us. Here's your schedule." He handed me a paper and I looked at it.

"I have P.E first? Huh. I hope it's not with the gang" I thought

I thanked the principle and walked out. I couldn't believe it. My mother was here? Did she know this was going to happen from the start?

Bring!

"Great….Where was the gym again?" I thought "Oh, now I remember"

I walked in the direction I hoped was the right way to the gym. After a while, I saw a big looking building come into view.

"Yes! I was right!" I mentally cheered

I walked in the gym and headed into the boys locker room.

"Okay" I looked down at my schedule "299, 299" I repeated looking up trying to find my gym locker

When I finally found my locker, it was the same exact locker I had before I left. This is so strange.

"Hey, you must be my new locker buddy" a cheerful voice said behind me

I turned around and found a kid a few inches shorter than me, with blond spiked up hair made into a point with a purple splotch in the middle. Where have I seen that hair before?

_Flashback…_

_I was currently writing notes in science when a kid sat by me. I looked at the kid and smiled a little. He had blond hair with a little purple spot in the middle of it. He smiled back._

"_Mind if I sit here?" he asked_

"_Nah, no problem" I went back to my note taking when he reached a hand out to me._

"_I'm Odd" He said smiling_

_I smiled back and shook his hand._

"_Ulrich"_

_Flashback Ended…_

Odd Della Robbia? My best friend since he first got here. He was the one I helped pull ridiculous pranks on teachers after school, the one that gets me annoyed, the one that helped me through a lot.

"Yea, I guess I am" I said smiling a little

"I'm Odd" He held out his hand. It was like meeting up all over again.

"Blaise" I replied shaking his hand

He looked at me weirdly for a second before smiling and looked up when the final bell rang

"Let's go"

I nodded and we both went outside and sat in the grass side by side. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a kid with blonde hair with glasses and another kid with pink hair sit next to Odd. Jeremy and Aelita are in this class too? What a coincidence. I saw a red track suit jacket with grey track pants and a headband stand in front of us. Nice to know Jim still works here.

"Ok, there has been a slight change in plans. The tenth graders will be with us today due to some circumstances" Jim explained

I glanced back and saw some tenth graders sit behind us then I saw the last member of the group sit next to the gang. She looked the same, except her hair grew out a little past her shoulders which were currently in a short black ponytail. You guessed it, Yumi. At least I know the whole gang didn't separate when I left, that was my biggest fear when I had to leave. When I left, I prayed they wouldn't split up because of me.

"Well class, today we're going to have a race to see who can beat our current champion, Odd" Odd stood up and walked next to Jim while the class cheered

I inwardly smirked as I remembered something that happened a month before I found out I was leaving.

_Flashback…_

"_Ha! I win Herve; I told you I'm the fastest one in the whole dang school!" Odd bragged_

_The whole gang besides Odd was sitting down on the bleachers, with Yumi and I watching Odd race against different people on the track while Jeremy and Aelita checked out something on Jeremy's laptop. _

"_Are you almost done Odd?! It's almost time for lunch!" I shouted for him to hear_

"_Just a few more Ulrich and we'll go!" He shouted back_

"_Wow, Odd must really love racing if he's denying food right now" Yumi said_

"_Agree"_

"_Alright who's next" I watch as Odd looked around at the many students raising their hands and suddenly his gaze fell on me_

"_No" I said simply_

"_But-"He tried to plead_

"_No"_

"_Please-"_

"_No"_

"_Ul-"_

"_No"_

"_Wimp" Odd said crossing his arms_

"_Come on Ulrich, it won't hurt to try" Yumi said_

_I turned to her, hurt "What is that supposed to mean?"_

"_I mean, Odd is the fastest here and I don't think you can win" _

_I was hurt. She didn't even have faith in me, not even a little. I turned to Jeremy and Aelita, who were watching us._

"_Jeremy…Aelita?" I asked_

"_I'm with Yumi on this one, sorry Ulrich" Aelita said softly_

"_I agree" Jeremy said_

_I couldn't believe this! None of my friends even supported me! All that hurt quickly turned into anger. I'll show them. I stood up and went over to Odd and motioned to the starting line._

"_Are we going to race or what?" I challenged him_

_He smirked at me and we walked over to the starting line and bent down._

"_Come on Odd!" "Stern will be easy to beat!" "You rock Odd!" "We support you Odd" my heart broke at the last statement…Yumi said that. Herve blew the whistle and we took off. We were side by side and I couldn't believe it, Odd was running full on and I was just jogging. This was his fastest? He was so slow…how did everyone lose to him?_

"_Do you…want me to…go…slower…for you…Ulrich?" Odd panted heavily_

"_Nah, I'm perfectly fine, how about you?" I asked simply while I turned around and started jogging backwards in front of him to see him better_

_He looked at me with widened eyes and I saw him breathing through his mouth a lot._

_I tilted my head at him confused "Why are you staring at me like that?" _

"_Ulrich tell me…the truth, are you even…running…or are you not…even trying?"_

"_Well, I thought we were just jogging since we're at such a slow pace. We're jogging right?" I asked innocently_

"_You're…jogging?!" he panted_

"_Yea of course, aren't you jogging? Since you're going so slowly" _

"_No…I'm actually…running" _

"_Oh, well okay I want to make it fair. I'll run too okay" I turned back around and slowed down my jog to keep up with Odd_

"_Wait…what?!" _

"_3…2…1…GO!" I started running and under 10 seconds flat, I made it to the finish line only to be met with shocked faces_

_I quickly walked over to the gang and grabbed my bag from the bleachers. _

"_There, thanks for the support. Some friends you guys are" I said coldly as I went straight for my dorm_

_Flashback Ended…_

Two weeks…it took two weeks for me to actually speak a single word to them. They tried everything to get me to talk to them. The farthest they got me to do was to hang out with them like we always do, I just won't talk. I'll talk to everyone else, but not my 'friends' How they got me to talk to them, was that they sat me in Jeremy's dorm and apologized to me for a whole day. They even freaking locked the door. I was known as the fastest kid there ever since and Odd the second. I guess Odd kept up his streak.

"Let's see who goes against Della Robbia today"

His eyes scanned around and then settled on me. Déjà vu much

"Ah, how about you Mr.-"He checked his clipboard "Ferno"

Everyone turned their eyes and stared at me. I shrugged, got up, and headed toward the starting line next to Odd. I heard a few kids whispering "He can't beat Odd" "He will never win "Why does he think he has a chance?" "We support you Odd!"

That last one made me freeze as I thought back to the flashback of me beating Odd. I shook my head trying to keep focus. I kneeled down right beside Odd. He turned to me.

"Dude, it's alright if you can't win. No one can beat me" He whispered

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Same old Odd. I heard Jim blast the horn and I sprinted forward with Odd in front of me. Odd glanced at me over his shoulder and mouthed "sorry" and turned his head forward. I smirked. What he didn't know was he was going against the only person that ever beat him. I then turned around and jogged passed him. I was running in front of him…backwards just like the last time. He was giving me a surprised and shocked expression. I shrugged, turned around, and started running. I decided to mock him just a bit. I glanced back and saw Odd trying to run faster, but couldn't catch up to me. I saw we were halfway around the track.

"Later Odd"

With that I ran at my fullest speed and I reached Jim in about 5 seconds. Huh, my speed has improved over time. I looked back and saw Odd a few feet away panting and gasping for air. I wasn't even panting or anything. I breathed normally like I had done nothing, while Odd was dying with oxygen. I looked over at my classmates and saw their eyes wide open, or their mouth has dropped, or both. I shrugged, walked passed them, and into the boys locker room to change.

* * *

**The next chapter is going to be Yumi's point of view on the race. I hope you guys liked this chapter!**


	3. The Familiar Dog Tag

**_Here is Chapter 3 ENJOY!_**

**_I don't own anything from Code Lyoko sadly :(_**

* * *

_Yumi's POV_

I sat next to the gang after Jim told us that we came for some circumstances.

"Well class, today we're going to have a race to see who can beat our champion, Odd" Odd stood up and walked next to Jim while the class cheered

"Let's see who goes against Della Robbia today"

His eyes scanned around and settled on some ninth grader.

"Ah, how about you Mr.-"He checked his clipboard "Ferno"

I turned to look at the student that Jim was talking to. I never seen him around, he was probably new here. He shrugged, got up, and stood next to Odd at the starting line. He was like 2 inches taller than me, brown shaggy hair, and hazel eyes that looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Everyone started cheering for only Odd and I decided to let Odd know we supported him.

"We support you Odd!" I stated

I stared at the boy Odd was racing against. He seemed frozen and lost in thought, but shook it off and kneeled next to Odd. I saw Odd whisper something to the boy. Jim blasted the horn and they were off. Odd was ahead of the boy and I saw him mouth "sorry" to the boy before looking forward. I saw the boy smirk and he started running faster. He passed Odd and the boy started running in front of him…backwards! Odd gave him a surprised and shocked expression. The boy shrugged, turned around, and started running. He ran pretty fast, but it looked like he was holding back. Where have I seen this before? Odd tried to run faster, but couldn't catch up to him. They were halfway around the track. The boy must have noticed this and I saw him run faster and he reached Jim in about 5 seconds. I looked back and saw Odd a few feet away panting and gasping for air. I looked at the boy and saw him breathing normally. It was like he didn't even run a lap at all. He looked around, shrugged, and walked inside the gym. I saw Odd finish his run and we walked towards him.

"He… runs so… fast" He got out

Aelita handed him a water bottle and he drank half before stopping.

"Thanks. Guys, it was like he ran like that all the time" Odd said "When he passed me, I was sweating, but he looked like he wasn't even trying."

"What's his name?" Jeremy asked

"Blaise" Odd said

"Blaise Ferno" I tried it out "I like it. It has a nice ring to it" I confessed

We walked inside with the rest of the class.

….

I was currently waiting for Odd to hurry up and finish. Aelita, Jeremy, and I were sitting on the top of the bleachers waiting for Odd when he came out with Blaise.

_Ulrich's POV_

Once I reached the lockers room, I took a shower even though I wasn't sweating at all. I was use to running like that. How do you think I get away from my uncle? Sometimes I was lucky and sometimes I wasn't. When I was done showering, I put on some jeans, a black long sleeve, a green army jacket, and black shoes. I went to a mirror and ruffled the towel I had on my head trying to dry it. I stopped and looked at the mirror. I sighed and lightly ran a finger across the visible scar on my forehead. It ran from one side to the other diagonally, but could be covered up with my hair. I shook my head and my hair goes back to its original style, which covers up the noticeable scar.

"Hey Blaise, hurry up. I want to introduce you to my friends" Odd said

"But I already know your friends. They're my friends too" I wanted to say, but kept my mouth shut

He still wore his favorite color purple. He had a purple sweater on over a dark pink tank top, purple capris, and red shoes. I also noticed something hanging around his neck. It was some sort of silver dog tag with some black writing. Why did it look so familiar?

_Flashback…_

"_OK class, that's the end of our field trip to the Japanese gardens. Please be allowed to pick out anything you can afford here" Miss Hertz said before leaving_

_I walked around and saw a turn able shelf full of dog tags. I walked over to it and looked at the names on the tags. They were in Japanese. Thank goodness I learned some Japanese from Yumi. I looked at the names and one of it caught my eye._

サムライ戦士

_This is so cool. I grabbed it and purchased it. I walked to the bus while putting my dog tag on. I sat down next to Odd and he looked at the tag. _

"_That's so cool Ulrich. What does it say?" He asked_

"_Samurai Warrior" I answered _

_A year later…_

_We were all standing in the courtyard and I watch as my friends look down at the ground trying to hold back tears. I had a pretty hard time keeping back mine as well. _

""_I'm going to miss you guys so much" I said_

_Suddenly, Aelita ran towards me and threw her arms around my waist and started crying._

"_We're going to miss you too Ulrich, promise us you'll be safe" Aelita chocked out_

"_I'll try Princess" I said as I hugged her back. Jeremy came over and carefully pulled Aelita away after her not wanting to let me go. He put his hand on my shoulder and patted it._

"_Be careful Ulrich and good luck" I nodded and slowly made my way over to Odd and I was shocked when I saw tears streaming down his face. I never saw him cry before and we had been best friends for a long time._

"_Ulrich, you were the best and only roommate I ever had. Thank you for putting up with me ever since I got here. You're the best friend I could ever have" _

_I nodded and I suddenly got an idea. I grabbed my dog tag and took it off and held it out to him. He looked at it in shock._

"_Take it Odd. I want you to have it"_

"_Ulrich, I can't take that thing. It's a part of you"_

_I shook my head and I took his hand and place the tag in it and closed his hand into a fist. _

"_I trust you to hold it for me" _

_He gave me a small smile before he ruffled my hair and I smiled at him._

"_Never forget us Lyoko Warriors" _

"_Never could, never will" I heard a car honk and I sighed. I turned around and grabbed my backpack and duffel bag from the ground and slowly walked over to my parent's car. I threw my stuff in the trunk and walked over to the car door. I reached for the handle, but I stopped midway. I looked around looking for my missing friend. She didn't know I was leaving today, no one did, not even me. We had an argument yesterday and she had the last word before she ran off and I haven't seen her since. I looked over to Odd and he shrugged and mouthed "Sorry buddy" _

_The car honked again and I winced. I slowly opened the car door and took a look around one more time before I sighed and got in. I looked out the window and I will forever remember the last words that Yumi has said to me that broke my heart and I will never see her again. I repeated her words over and over before I said it in a soft whisper._

"_I hate you Ulrich"_

_Flashback Ended…_

Wow, I didn't mean for my flashback to go that far. I slowly shook my head and I smiled at the thought that he actually kept it even after I left. I snapped out of thought and I followed him out. When we got out, we walked over to the bleachers.

"Blaise, the blonde is Jeremy. He is one of the geniuses of the group alongside the pink haired girl Aelita. The tenth grade girl of the gang is Yumi" Odd explained

"Hey the name's Blaise" I said

"It's nice to meet you Blaise, welcome to Kadiac Academy" Aelita welcomed

"Again" I thought "It's good to be here" I said aloud

"Do you have a room?" Odd asked

I took my schedule out of my jacket and looked at it. "Um… room 255B" I said looking up

Odd's face brightened up at this. Wait a second, isn't that the same- oh no.

"Great! I'm your new roommate" Odd said

"Should I be scared?" I joked

The gang laughed except Odd who kept mumbling about not having respect or what knots. We headed to what I recognized as Jeremy's dorm.

"Whose dorm is this?" I acted confused

"This is Jeremy's room. He just needs to see a…project" Yumi said

I mentally smirked. I knew project actually meant Lyoko, because that was the same excuse we used 3 years. At least they still fight against Xana even after I left. I always saw the white glow of the return of the past and always saw myself at the beginning of the same day. This actually helped me in my grades at school. I always missed fighting Xana's monster with the gang and saving the world all the time. If only I didn't leave.

"Blaise?" the voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked at Aelita "Are you alright? You blanked out for a minute?"

"Yea, just thinking about my family" That wasn't a lie. These guys were practically a family to me, except for Yumi of course.

"Oh. Are they great people to be with?" she asked suspiciously

"Defiantly" I said

She studied me for a minute before heading into Jeremy's dorm. I breathed out in relief.

"For a second there, I thought she figured out who I was"

* * *

**So what did you think? This is only my 3rd fanfiction, so I'm not really that experienced.**

**Can't wait to update the next chapter!**


End file.
